


Promises

by Ruquas



Series: Dolly [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Gaping, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Dirty Talk, Electricity, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Past Penectomy, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Sir is making a few promises...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dolly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterIronCap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO WIC!

“Please, Sir, I need more, please, I…” Steve trailed off with a scream, when the electricity went through him, making him see only white.

He tried to clench down on nothing, not being able to close. He doubted he could do it even if Sir would take out the plug.

“I decide what you need, Dolly. Right now, you need to be a stupid, slutty plaything, and that you manage just fine.” Sir said, not even looking up before pressing another button at the remote, making the plug vibrate again. Or ring. It wasn’t long enough to be a plug, just keeping Steve open, probably four-inch wide. Not the widest he could do, but certainly wide enough.

Making him gape, making him look stupid with his nipples stretched thin in front of him, ringed to the ground.

“I should inject something in them. Give you udders for a few days. Put you on a milking stand, remove those piercings and let a machine milk your teats. I should put a ring in your cunt and fucktub.”

Steve moaned loudly, trying to get friction he couldn’t have. He still needed to get used to not having his cock anymore. To not be able to just reach something with it and get a bit of relief. It was torture and he hoped it would never end.

“When I think about it, we should let the ring stay in anyway, Dolly for a few days. Need to break those muscles in your cunt to make it a bit more sloppy.” Sir muttered and Steve nodded, hoping Sir would destroy every resistance his cunt still had, hoping Sir would put him on a milking stand.

The next jolt of electricity went through him and a sharp pain against his nerves where his cock once had made him try to focus. He couldn’t, not really, but Sir was satisfied enough when Steve opened his mouth.

“Such a good fucktoy.” Sir murmured and started to use Steve’s mouth hard and fast, barely letting Steve up for air. Good fuckdolls didn’t need air, anyway.

“For our vacation, it’s simple. You won’t need anything to bring with you. You will be naked and if not, I will have clothes ready for you. You won’t be allowed to make any decisions. The only thing you need to worry about is being a good bimbo. No matter where you are, you will always hump or fuck something. It’s time to make you realize what a good fuck bimbo takes.”

Steve groaned, already seeing a few spots, not being able to breath properly. Maybe Sir would fuck him unconscious. Wouldn’t be the first time.

He couldn’t taste it when Sir finally came down his throat, head already floating, spots bigger and bigger. He couldn’t really taste it when Sir pissed down his throat, making him gag.

It felt good. Fantastic even.

When Sir pulled out, Steve gasped for air and screamed when the electricity came back while Sir just fiddled with the screw from the nipple extenders, pulling them away from his body even more.

Steve couldn’t wait for their vacation.


End file.
